The compounds of formula (I) are CCR2 receptor (Chemokine Receptor 2/Monocyte chemotactic protein 1 receptor) antagonists and also CCR5 receptor (Chemokine Receptor 5). Chemokines are a family of small, secreted proinflammatory cytokines functioning as chemoattractants for leukocytes. They promote trafficking of leukocytes in response to inflammatory or homeostatic signals. Chemokine orchestrate directed migration from and to vascular beds into lymphoid and peripheral tissues by establishing chemotactic gradients and activation of adhesion molecules. Chemotaxis starts upon chemokine binding to receptors (GPCRs) by initiating signaling pathways involving increased Ca-flux, inhibition of cAMP production, rearrangements of the cytoskeleton, activation of integrins and of cell motility processes and an increase in the expression of adhesion proteins.
Monocyte Chemotactic protein 1 (CCL2) is considered to be a major chemokine mediating inflammatory processes in these diseases through the CCR2 receptor on different leukocyte subsets, in particular monocytes. In particular CCR2 and its ligands are considered to be involved in the development of atherosclerosis, peripheral vascular diseases and critical limb ischemia. There is a large body of information from animal models of MCP-1 and CCR2 ko mice in wt or apoE−/− or LDL-R−/− backgrounds showing that the MCP-1/CCR2 pathway is essential for monocyte/macrophage recruitment, and also for intimal hyperplasia and the formation and stability of atherosclerotic lesions. In addition, numerous reports describe involvement of the MCP-1/CCR2 pathway in man post injury and in various inflammatory processes, including such in vascular beds.
CCR2 is also important in diseases with inflammatory components like rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, multiple sclerosis, transplant rejection and ischemia reperfusion injury with specific prominent effects in nephropathy and peripheral vascular diseases. In addition preclinical data suggest CCR2 and its ligands are involved in the progression of the metabolic syndrome to more severe stages of obese and diabetic diseases.
CCR2 has also been linked to HIV infection, and consequently the course of autoimmune diseases, through its heterodimerization with CCR5 which has a role as coreceptor for viral entry into host cells.
Thus, CCR2 can be a target of a new medicine for treatment of the before mentioned diseases. The present invention provides the novel compounds of formula (I) which are CCR2 receptor antagonists, with some antagonist activity also at CCR5.